Devices that are Wi-Fi enabled or have mobile communication technologies other than a cellular connection can be at a disadvantage when there is no Wi-Fi (or other technology) network present. Gateway devices that are cellular enabled can provide mobile hotspots to allow the Wi-Fi-enabled devices to access the Internet. Managing access to the mobile hotspots to authorized users can be difficult though, especially when there may be multiple gateway devices present. Additionally, notifications and messages sent between the gateway device and the Wi-Fi enabled devices may require an application to be running in order for the notifications to be seen. In some operating systems, applications may not be allowed to run in the background.